Ajax
Ajax's Famous Line. Ajax is a member and the heavy muscle of The Warriors and his rank is "soldier". He was interpreted by James Remar. Description He is white, stocky, and wears a black wife beater under his vest, and fingerless gloves and is 5 '9" in height. He's the toughest member in the gang and he is always trying to show his manhood and he doesn't like running from a fight. Born on April 20th, 1956, in Brooklyn. Ethnicity: Irish-American Personality Though Ajax is the best fighter, he has the worst attitude and behavior in the crew, but he is highly dependable by the crew and always ready to help fellow Warriors when they need manpower. However, he is lustful to any girls, confident in his strength and highly ambitious to have a high rank within the crew. He is also quite a trash talker and has an extremely short temper. Often prefers to fight rather than talk things over. Cleon is often annoyed with his attitude. In his first night as a Warrior, Cleon scolded him for causing trouble with the Destroyers. His preferred method of insulting someone is accusing them of being or acting like "faggots" or "turning faggot." In The Movie His most important appearance in the movie is the fight against the Baseball Furies in Riverside Park, where he is ambushed, along with Cowboy, by the Furies. He seems to have a rivalry or dislike for Swan, the Warchief, and he disobeys his orders, which leads him to be arrested when he tries to rape a woman after the rumble with the Baseball Furies. The woman in the park was actually a cop and she called for backup, who then arrested Ajax. Snow and Cowboy go back to check if he's safe but it was too late. In The Game In the game Ajax is playable in the 7th mission "Adiós Amigo", and he is also usable in part of the 16th mission "Home Run", which depicts the rumble against the baseball furies and in a flashback secondary mission which shows how Ajax and Snow joined the gang. In The Book The most similar character in the book is Lunkface, although Lunkface is black, like all other members in the novel. Some similarities: - Lunkface tries to show his manhood several times during the novel: in a "piss contest" to see who urinated further and a contest to see who was able to put his head the closest to the wall of a tunnel when they were in the train, but he didn't win either of them. Jailbreak After his arrest, Ajax is sent to a low security prison where inmates are sent after the regular jails are full. During his time in Prison, Ajax has many scuffles with an unnamed Baseball Furie, who Ajax would mock saying that the later was not a Baseball Fury and that the Furies wear makeup. After being denied to wear colors, the unnamed Baseball Fury carved warpaint into his face with scissors, then made plans to kill Ajax. The warriors join forces with The Riffs to spring Ajax and two unnamed Riffs, by starting a brawl that would alart the prison guards. Swan breaks Ajax out of his cell. Ajax kills the unnamed Baseball Fury then The Warriors escape back to Coney Island. Ajax thanks Swan then accepts him as Warlord. Fighting Abillity Ajax is the most competent fighter in the game and has the highest overall status, and is also good at robbing. His fighting style is more Brawler overpowering his enemies with brute force. He is the second player character in Armies of the Night. Quotes - "I'll shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a Popsicle" - before his "duel" against the Baseball Furies leader. - "Why don't you shut the f-f-f-fuck up so we can finish this thing?" - to Chatterbox in Mission 8: Encore Trivia *In the deleted scene featuring Cleon's girlfriend, Ajax had a Scottish accent. Category:Characters Category:The Warriors